


Dimanche 17h29 - Continued

by lucaslallemants



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Eliott Demaury - Freeform, Eliott POV, Fix It Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Skam France - Freeform, Worried Boyfriend, elu - Freeform, lucas is scared af, lucas lallemant - Freeform, lucas pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucaslallemants/pseuds/lucaslallemants
Summary: picks up right where the dimanche 17h29 clip left off. if david won’t give us a lucas and eliott pov, i will <3orafter the door is closed, the feelings pour out.
Relationships: Lucas Lallemant/Eliott Demaury
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Dimanche 17h29 - Continued

The creaky door closed with a thud as Lucas’s sweating palm released its grip on the doorknob. A part of him was already stained with deep regret using such harsh language with Lola, but he knew it was all his spewing hotheadedness. Who did she think she was trying to barge into their house when he made it clear he wasn’t going to let her in? That was an apology for later. Later. Whenever Lucas knew his boyfriend would be okay again and Lola learned from her mistake. 

Seeing Eliott’s unfocused, dazed eyes at the police station struck something within him. All of the fears he once expressed unfolded right in front of his frightened gaze. Fears that rattled his mind during every quiet moment he got. If something even worse had happened to Eliott that night, Lucas truly didn’t know what the hell he would do with himself. 

_I should’ve noticed the signs. How stupid am I? Is Eliott upset I didn’t notice earlier? What if Eliott liked the feeling of rebelling against a psychiatrist’s orders and going out without forewarning?_

Lucas ran a hand through his untamed hair, gripping at it for a few seconds before a crescendo of footsteps started behind him. 

“Lu,” Eliott drew out a long, exhausted breath. The dark circles under his eyes were more prominent than usual and the way he was carrying himself screamed that he needed rest.

“Eliott, please just go back to bed. I’m making you some soup and I’ll br—“

“Who was at the door?” He interrupted whilst bringing his fidgeting hands together. It seemed like he already knew the answer. 

Lucas stared back at him with furrowed brows and narrowed eyes. The mere thought of Lola made his heart race with anxiety, pounding against his chest begging to break free. There was an odd amount of space between the pair; the space being filled with tension that anyone could pinpoint. They were both weary of each other at that moment, knowing the other could snap at any second. It was a wordless battle of overwhelming emotions. 

They both knew very well how the other worked. Eliott knew if he pressed about the “unknown” visitor, Lucas would boil with fury and get all worked up. It wasn’t his fault, no. He had been like that since he was a little kid dealing with the pressures of a broken home. 

Lucas knew if he kept avoiding the subject, Eliott would eventually give up speaking with him for a while and go back to bed. His boyfriend was never usually one to yell, but rather display his anger with unwanted quietness or short fragments of words as a response. It was the worst type of pain Lucas thought he could feel. No matter what, it was going to be a lose-lose situation that had to be addressed somehow. 

“I don’t want to see her.”

“What if I want to? That’s not your choice to make.”

“She _hurt you_ , Eliott!” Lucas took a few steps behind him so his back was pressing against the door. 

“I had fucking _fun!_ Am I not allowed to have fun anymore because I’m forced to shove pills down my throat?!”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Let me do what I want, please! I know myself more than you think you know me,” Eliott had his hands clenched into a fist so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He released his hand, tightened it up again, and repeated. His face appeared paler than usual as he turned around to hold both sides of his head, tilting it back and letting out a loud groan. 

“I know enough to realize you’re not okay right now, and that’s fine I get it. Do you know how fucking scared I was when I got that phone call? The police called me, for Christ’s sake! My mind went right to...never mind, but you scared me!” Tears dripped from Lucas’s cheeks as he ranted from a short distance. His mind was a whirlwind of negativity. “I’m sorry if I overstep boundaries sometimes. It kills me that you have to deal with all of this, but you’re the strongest person I know and you’re able to get through it. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Imagine what else could’ve gone wrong.”

A light shade of red painted across his face, signifying the stress emerging from his head. “What if that night was the last time I saw you?” he asked with a wavering voice. Lucas couldn’t prevent the sob that echoed out of his body. He couldn’t prevent the poisoning What Ifs lingering in his overactive brain. Too much, it was too much. 

Eliott’s face fell as he pulled Lucas close without hesitation. His hand gently found a place to rest on the back of Lucas’s head while the other slowly wrapped itself around his waist. It was no secret that Lucas had an imagination too powerful for his own good, but he hadn’t realized how painful his thoughts could get. Eliott agreed with what he was saying; it was dumb for him to give into Lola and go against his treatment. He also knew that he had to face the consequences of his decision: Lucas upset and angry being one of them. 

“Lu, hey. I’m right here. The only battle wounds I got were a few bruises,” he chuckled in hopes to hear the beautiful laugh from the other. “I’m sorry I scared you and slipped up. I told you that was going to happen sometimes. Treatment and recovery aren’t perfect.”

A loud sniffle sounded underneath Eliott and Lucas softly laid his head on his shoulder. His big, doe eyes looked around the room to center himself again, eventually making their way up to Eliott’s face. 

“No, no. You’re right,” another sniffle. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I only want what’s best for you.”

“I know you do, it’s okay. No more apologizing.” Eliott pulled back and offered a small smile down at his boyfriend. He leaned forward, pressing his lips onto his forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Lucas returned the slight grin and stole another quick kiss. “So...you still want soup?”

**Author's Note:**

> plz spare me, i wrote this in 15 minutes and barely read it over or revised. i just needed my own closure 😭
> 
> *I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS*  
> Skam France (Lucas Lallemant, Eliott Demaury)


End file.
